RWBY: New Beginnings
by ghost2812
Summary: This fanfic is a sequel after "My Day with the Cast!," which is based on the events of Season 4. It was done as to recap the main points of the season and how it affected me (my character in the story). There will be 1 chapter, but will be continued onto a seperate fanfic. Also, just as RWBY season 4 lost its pg-13 rating, I plan to "adjust" my rating as well, I hope you enjoy.


"Disclaimer! It has been a while ever since I actually made a fanfic for god know how many months. I plan on making more if anyone seems to want me to continue or when I ever get the chance to. I promise there will be more."

RWBY: New Beginnings

As the helicopter descended from the ash-covered clouds, the dark castle came into view. I knelt down to Neo and said, "Is this it?"

"I am sure of it. Well, I think…" She said.

"Well, I hope you're right, I'm jumping straight in." I said as I tied a rope around my waist.

"Are you sure about this? I prefer you in one piece and you know, not dead."

"Well, I need answers. Mind opening the hatch?"

"You got it boss!" She answered as she opened the hatch.

I marched over to the opening and tied the rope to the helicopter. The red light flashed green, and I jumped out of the helicopter. As I was falling towards the castle, Neo's voice turned up in the intercom, "Hey, is this working?"

"Yeah, take the helicopter slow; I want some time to talk."

"Aight." She said as she ended the transmission.

"Alright, let's focus on landing this time" I said to myself.

I leaped out of the helicopter and into the open air. As I went for a free fall, I guided myself for the slanted part of the roof. As I guided myself to the roof, I couldn't help but look at the horror of the dark lands surrounding the castle. As I fell, I began to notice grimm coming out of the black ooze. It got my attraction, but soon lost interest due to the situation. As I got closer to the roof, I prepared to open the parachute. I opened my chute, but I didn't feel any change of speed. I then heard Neo say, "I felt you didn't need a chute for this mission. So I got rid of all the chutes. Have Fun!"

I didn't have time to prepare to land, so I smash into the roof and began to slide down the roof. It wasn't until I barely caught myself on a ledge. I spend a moment to get my bearings. It was until Neo asked, "Are you still alive?"

"What's your definition of alive?" I grunted as I barely hung on to the roof.

"You're able to talk, so that gotta mean you're alive. Good luck on the rest of the mission!" She said, cutely.

"Why did I choose a pilot that has a personality?"

"Because, it wouldn't be as fun and interesting." She replied. I had a sense that she was making a heart with her hands.

I turned off my comms, and slowly climbed my way down towards the window. I peeked inside to see if the coast was clear. The window seemed to lead into a bedroom. I opened the window and jumped inside. I quietly closed it and started to head for the door. As I was about to put my hand on the knob, I heard voices coming closer. I quickly looked around the room and decided to hide in the drawer. I left a small crack so that I was able to see what was going on. I heard the door creak slowly, then 2 people walked in. I heard a familiar voice, that voice belonging to Emerald. It seemed she seemed to be taking care of someone. I peeked through the crack to see what was going on.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Emerald asked Cinder, seeming very concerned.

Cinder gave her the nod, very quickly looking over Emerald's shoulder. We made eye contact for a second and she began to smile.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Emerald said.

After the door closed shut, Cinder let out a sigh, and walked over to the drawer. She opened the door and checked if the coast was clear. She then motioned me to get out of the drawer and to take a seat. I slowly followed her orders. As I walked over to the chair, I asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

She took out a notepad, and wrote down, "It hurts to talk."

I looked at her for a couple seconds, and then said, "I guess she did quite a number on you."

She seemed to be very irritated off at the slight mention of Ruby. I'll keep in mind to not mention about her again.

"Sorry if I angered you. Didn't know you hated her so." I said with a smile.

Cinder sighed then wrote down, "Sorry about that, I let my anger get to me. Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask a couple of questions. I know you would have those answers."

Cinder went into a deep thought, wondering if it was worth her time. I said to make sure she would answer, "You know you're alone in a castle with ,like, 6 other people right? You got no worry of eavesdroppers."

"Go ahead." She wrote down cautiously.

"Do you know anything about Adam's whereabouts?"

"Not that I know of. We may work together and have the same goal, but our ways of doing it are… different, to say the least."

"Alright, can you tell me what land Salem is planning to take?"

She had a soft chuckle, then wrote down, "You know I can't tell you. Even if I could, I wouldn't even know."

"Oh, so even you have no idea? I'm shocked."

"God, you haven't changed one bit, you're just as cute as you when I first met you." She wrote, blushing as she thought of the past.

"I still got scars from our first encounter, but let's stay on point," I said as I tried to keep those memories away, "Last question, Did you kill Ozpin?"

She thought about what to write down. It felt as if she would not answer at all. Then she wrote, "Yes."

I stared into her cold, yet warm eyes for a couple of seconds. I let out a sigh and said, "I believe you, although I wished you lied."

I heard distant footsteps coming from the hallway. I stood up and said, "I believe it's time for me to get going. Bye, Cinder"

I walked over to the window until Cinder gave me a quick hug from behind. She then whispered into my ear, "Stay alive."

I gave her the hug back and said, "Of course, since when did death ever stop me."

I opened the window and yanked on the rope to signal Neo to I was ready. I was then taken away.

Cinder:

I turned over to Emerald who stood at the door frame. She said, "Was it him?"

I gave her a nod. I knew that kid would become a pain when I first met him, why did I even let him live? I guess I saw myself in him, rebellious and power-hungry. I also guess he was kinda cute as a child. Kids grow up so fast.

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the past." I wrote down.

"What type of past did you have with him?" She asked.

"The type of past you hold dear, but regret ending so soon" I wrote down while walking.

Back to me:

I got back into the cockpit and said to Neo, "I got what I wanted."

"I know, I heard everything." She said.

"How did you…?"

"I wiretapped you while you were asleep." She said with a smile.

"Remind me why I chose you as my pilot."

"I'm the only pilot available and I know you love me dearly. That and you had no one else." She said as she made a heart with her hands.

"I regret that decision already. Alright, let's make our way to Mistral, I need to regroup with the others."

"Alright, I'll leave it on auto-pilot, I'm going to get my disguise ready." She said.

"Why do you need a disguise?"

Neo went to a corner and motioned me to turn around. I followed as I was told.

"Well, I know you're going to Mistral to see your friends again. Might as well join in and not get killed in the process. My love does not go that deep, not yet" She said.

"I wonder who would love to murder you."

"I believe we are thinking of the same person. How you know if they all going to Mistral?"

"I have a hunch."

"Okay, done!"

I turned around to see that Neo had went with her tournament disguise.

"Awesome, let's hope no one sees through your guise."

I checked the time, and it read 1 Am. I decided to go to sleep,as I had a feeling the journey ahead going to be a tough one.

-8 hours later-

I woke to Neo shaking me awake. Due to my grogginess, I barely heard her say, "Mistral is just ahead."

The view of Mistral was breathtaking. They built the city down 2 split mountains, and seemed Haven Academy was at the top of it all. The layout of the city seemed to be far different from Vale.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Neo said, noticing my face of amazement.

"It is completely different from anything I have seen before!" I said with interest.

"It gets better when you are actually in the town." She said with a chuckle. "Looks like a bike is heading for Mistral as well."

"That bike seems familiar. Wait, it's Yang!" I said out loud.

"Really, last I check, she was bed-ridden."

"She's a strong girl. Knock her down, and she'll come back even harder" I said.

"I think she about to run into some bandits." She said.

"Welp, I ain't going to stand around. Pass me my katana." I said.

Neo passed me my katana, and I jumped down into the roadblock, landing one guy and smashing him into the car. As I landed, I said, "Sorry about jumping in randomly, it just seemed you were about to do something wrong."

1 of the bandits tried to shoot me point blank with a shotgun, but my quick reflexes dodged the pellets, the pellets landing into his friend.

"You shot the wrong guy there bud." I said sarcastically. I then stabbed the guy with the shotgun in the gut and blocked the punch from the other. I grabbed the puncher, and threw him towards Yang. Yang punched him midair, seemingly obliterating his face. I pulled the sword from the gut, wiping the blood on his clothes. Yang took her helmet off, and said, "Look who's back from their adventure after so many months."

"Sorry, I had unfinished business to take care of. It could not wait any longer, sadly."

"I'm sure you had your reason to go, just like Ruby did."

"Don't sound so glum," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "I'm done with my work and Ruby is up in Mistral. We can meet up with her there."

"Alright," She said as she threw my arm off and punching it, "How did you get here in the first place?"

"I took a helicopter from Ironwood. He didn't seem to mind that much, after all, he owed me."

"Really now, I'm sure Ruby and the others would love to hear what you were up to."

"Our adventures were quite the bore really, I only made it better." Neo said as she walked in.

"Who's your new friend?" Yang said as she looked over my shoulder.

"Ugh," I said, slightly confused, "An acquaintance."

"If you call me an acquaintance, You must be have no friends." Neo said.

"Hmm, you look familiar." Yang said, quizzingly.

"Perhaps you saw me at a tournament." Neo said, smoothly.

"Oh yeah! You were in the tournament. Nice fighting skills!" Yang said with a smile.

"Thanks, I like your fighting prowess too!" Neo said.

'Alright, I think it's time to start heading toward Mistral, who knows when Ruby will be off?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there!" Yang said as she ran to get her bike.

As I walked to the helicopter, Neo said, "She seems like a nice girl when she's not trying to smash my face in."

"You're not wrong. Let's try not to get our face smashed in."

We got in the helicopter and lifted off towards Mistral.

-10 Minutes Later-

We touch down at an available heli-port, and Neo begins to run off the strip. I quickly grab her by her wrist and say, "Where do you think where you are going?"

"I'm going to have fun!" She said with a spring in her step.

"You know you don't have any money at all right?" I said.

"That's why I was about to ask you."

"Fine, here's a credit card. Try not to blow it all on one place." I said, sounding like a rich father.

"Thanks! 3" She said as she quickly kissed me and ran off.

I looked at where she ran off to, and let out a large sigh. I checked off with the nearby guard and walked out into the city. The city seemed to be more lively than I last remember. I was walking through the market district, noticing a large array of weapons as I passed by. I couldn't help but think of Ruby's face when she sees it all. I was walking through the area to reach the popular bar. While walking, I heard a can get knocked over just behind me. I reached for my M4, and turned around while firing off 2 shots. The figure deflected the bullets with ease. It seemed to carry a red sword.

"Last time I checked, bandits don't carry flashy swords." I said.

"Do I look like a bandit to you?" It said.

"You know Raven, people see you very differently."

"It seems you remember me. I'm impressed." Raven said.

"It's pretty easy to remember the name of the women who tried to kill me for a couple years."

"That was in the past. I have no reason to kill you… yet."

"Trust me, I don't plan on getting my head chopped off. What brings you to Vale?"

"Just looking for a certain drunkard."

"That makes the two of us, although, I rather not tell you where he could be."

"That leads to the second reason why I'm here."

"What may that be?"

"I know you pretty well, so I'm giving you a warning. Don't get in my business, or else I have to kill you."

"As long as you don't give me a reason to."

"Good enough for me."

Raven walked back into the shadow and disappeared.

"What is she up to?" After I thought about it, I concluded it couldn't be that bad.

"I'd worry about what she might do."

I looked toward the source and it was the old and grizzled Ironwood. He looked even older than I last saw him. It also seemed hasn't been shaving lately. He slowly walked up to me, revolver drawn. He clasped his hand on my shoulder. I felt the weight of the robotics.

"Think she's up to something?"

"I know she is up to something bad. Instinct, you get that when you get older. How's Mistral so far?"

"Amazing sir, how's Atlas?" I said.

"Busier than ever, ever since you know what." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah, everything changed since that day."

"How's the plane I let you ,quote on quote, borrow?"

"It's still in working order. Pretty good for being in constant use for a couple months."

"I'm sure you had quite the adventure out there. You can always tell them to Ruby, I'm sure she would enjoy it."

"Well, I'm sure Ruby would love to hear them."

Ironwood went on his way after our quick conversation.

I walked toward the inn, where I was told the group was staying at. I knocked on the door and was greeted by silence. Nora opened the door with Jaune, Ren, and Ruby with weapons drawn. The sight of seeing Ruby, Ren, Jaune and Nora together brought me back to the academy days, days that I would do anything to bring back. When they all looked up to see who it was, they couldn't believe their eyes. I asked, "Got room for one more? I haven't been slept well for months."


End file.
